A Busy Night at Vongola Mansion
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: At Vongola Mansion, the Vongola Decimo is buried with papers in his office and it's so Reborn's fault. It's too bad that Takeshi is so horny that he just won't take 'no' as an answer. What will Tsuna do? Politely decline his lover and do his paper? Or do Takeshi but probably get killed by Reborn? Too bad he doesn't know. Never ever ignore a horny seme. TYL 80 x TYL 27. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Never Ever Ignore A Horny Seme

Note:

**This fic is a 'ten years later' fic. So, Yamamoto is in his TYL version, with a scar on the right side of his chin and taller figure. Tsuna is already officially inherited his title as Vongola Decimo and he's in his TYL version too. He DOES NOT have long hair or weird mullets on his head (Amano-san made his hair short, remember that!) Just imagine Giotto with brown eyes and brunette hair, alright?**

**I put a poll for my story "It All Started with A Single Touch" I am listing pairings such as G27, 7227, 8027. Now, I want to know what the last pairing should be, so please, do look at my profile to vote for it, right? **

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL 80 x TYL 27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**A Busy Night at Vongola Mansion ─ Chapter 1**

"**Never Ever Ignore A Horny Seme"**

It was already around midnight, probably around 11 PM, at Vongola Mansion, Italy, when Sawada Tsunayoshi, the recently succeeded Vongola Decimo, was sitting restlessly on his chair, looking oh-so-helpless because of the huge pile of papers in front of him. He was wearing a long-sleeved button-up perfectly stainless white dress shirt, with its sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a slight rumple on his shirt due to the overlong work that he had to do. His shirt wasn't tucked to the inside of his pants, the silk black pants that fitted perfectly on his slender legs.

"Mission report, mission report, another mission report, summary of meeting with Cavallone family, mission report again, and again, complaint, billing report, mission report..." said the Vongola Decimo as he skimmed his undying stock of papers in front of him with a quick move.

"Mission report, report, report... Ehh? A marriage proposal?! Again?" he widened his sleepy eyes in snap when he saw a paper which was a marriage proposal request from another family.

It was, after all, seemed to be a usual thing that happened every time he's doing his papers. Usually, the marriage proposal came from a certain baron or a mafia family's head who wanted their daughters to be married with the Vongola Decimo since Tsuna and the other guardians seemed to still be a single. It's too bad that the public didn't know that the Vongola Decimo was actually already in a relationship with a certain raven haired guardian or more appropriately speaking, with his Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

But the marriage requests weren't strictly for Tsuna. Usually and mostly, the marriage proposal asked for the tenth generation Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Some even that desperate to still send it and asked to be a _second_ wife.

Sometimes, it also came for other guardians too, like for the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato or even the Lightning Guardian, Lambo. It's too bad that the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei already occupied with his lover, or else, he would get a request too. The Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro, was not missed to get marriage requests from some barons, whether it's for their son to marry or even for the barons himself.

Then, feeling tired of seeing the inhumane amount of papers in front of him, which was all consisted of either mission reports or miscellaneous stuffs like complaints, billing report, et cetera, he then complained out loud,

"Gah! Why did I ever have to become a mafia boss?" protested the young brunette, slightly frustrated because of the usual chores that he had to do as a mafia boss.

It was just about three months ago that Tsuna was officially succeeded as the Vongola Decimo. That's why, he was still adapting with the chores or obligations that he was needed to do as a mafia boss of Vongola Family. He and his guardians were all now lived in Vongola Mansion, the headquarters of Vongola Family, in Italy.

He looked at his paper again and then he sighed in exasperation when he saw the billing report.

"Hhh..." he sighed again, reading at the huge amount of cost in front of him, then he continued, "Why couldn't Gokudera-kun have stay calmed for once, instead of blowing everything to pieces..."

He was referring to his Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, who happened to have issues in controlling his anger and tended to blow everything up.

"I wish he'd blow my office to pieces..." wished the Vongola Decimo, still doing monologue to himself.

He slumped forward to his desk, with his hands were rested gently on the table to prop up his tired head. He was then trying to close his eyes and shook away his weariness. He really wished that he could stop this tiring signing-the-paper chore for a while and run away to his usual peaceful and Dame life. Sometimes, he wished he could go back to his Dame-self again.

"But then Reborn would always have his own way to torture me with papers..." complained the young mafia boss to himself, still closing his eyes and mumbling incoherently because of his tiredness.

This time, he was referring to the skilled number one hitman, Reborn, his used-to-be home tutor who was taking a charge to tutor him a way to be a good mafia leader. Currently, Reborn was like a very strict manager for Tsuna. He'd reprimand Tsuna oh-so-many times with stock of papers, every time the young Vongola boss failed to finish it on the due date.

The brunette had to finish the huge stock of paper in front of him due tomorrow or Reborn would gladly go to his sadistic mode and punish him, hopefully not to death, although the hitman preferred to call it as _a way of teaching discipline_ rather than _a punishment._

As he dozed off to his imagination, secretly relaxing all his stiff muscle for a while, someone was knocking gently at his office. The sound of knocking came out twice in quick successions but since the Decimo was too tired and sleepy, he didn't reply it.

Then after waiting for a while, the door was then opened slowly and almost noiselessly, giving no creaking sound at all. And there he was standing.

The one who knocking the door was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's personal Rain Guardian and secret lover. He was wearing a long sleeved ivory white button up shirt, with its sleeves were all rolled up to his elbow and a slight wrinkle was evident on its fabric. Just like Tsuna, the bottom of his shirt was unkempt and not tucked to the inside of his black pants. He was also wearing a black slim-type tie which was wrapping on his column loosely.

He had a scar on the right side of his chin, a strong bone-structure, and sharp hazel colored eyes that looked so effortlessly gorgeous. He was also quite tall and most probably one of the tallest amongst the other guardians. Although Tsuna had also reached a growth spurt too, the brunette's height was just a no comparison to Takeshi's.

"Yo, Tsuna!" greeted the Rain Guardian to his boss.

Noticing that his lover was calling and walking closer to him, Tsuna then decided to look up at the source of the sound. He raised his head and tilted it slightly to look at Yamamoto,

"Takeshi, you're still awake?" asked the brunette to his lover, still feeling so tired and weary because of his undying chores.

Yamamoto then decided to shrug a little, replying a simple answer to Tsuna, as he then walked closer to the sitting brunette. He shifted his eyes to the stock of papers at the desk and mentally winced up his face at the menacing sight in front of him. He knew that the Decimo needed to go all night to be able to finish the paper.

After a walking quite a while, he finally reached at a close position with his secret lover. The Rain Guardian then decided to give a small pat on Tsuna's head, gently stroking the spiky defying-gravity brunette hair with his strong and calloused hand, then he said,

"Can't sleep." replied Yamamoto to his lover, then after he raised his sharp raven eyebrow a little, giving a questioning gesture, he then continued again, "You too?"

Tsuna nodded in agreement. The brunette threw his hand aimlessly and pointed the paper in front of him,

"Papers." he said it with so much venom on his word, then he continued, "I swear Reborn will kill me someday. Either he's doing it himself or by driving me crazy with these papers and made me jumped off of the roof." said the brunette matter-of-factly to his lover.

Yamamoto then grinned out his best smile to give his full support to his pouting lover which was then replied by a single warm smile from the Decimo. Then, the skilled swordsman continued,

"You need to rest for a while, Tsuna." said the raven haired guardian to the frustrated brunette. He then moved his hand from atop of Tsuna's head to the Decimo's shoulder, gripping it gently and massaging it with his strong hand.

Then, he put his other hand to effectively grasp at Tsuna's other shoulder. Now, with both of his hands were put on top of his lover's shoulders, one on each, Yamamoto then gripped the shoulders softly but also tightly and squeezed it, working the hard knots out, relaxing the tired Vongola Decimo. There were several, but one was especially persistent at the crook of the brunette's neck and shoulder. Takeshi then rubbed and appreciatively massaged it like a professional masseur, until it finally loosened. This was actually made Tsuna to moan out a little.

"Mmmnnh... It's so good, Takeshi." moaned Tsuna in relaxed condition when his shoulders were massaged gently by his lover. He closed his eyes for a while and slouched back to his chair, while Takeshi was working on his stiff shoulder, gently loosening it with his massage.

What Tsuna didn't know was his relaxed moaning actually made Yamamoto to grow stiff and all tensed up! How could he not? Tsuna's moaning was like erotic music to his ears!

Suddenly, the Rain Guardian then moved his face closer to Tsuna's ear, slightly bending his body a little, secretly nuzzling his nostrils towards the Decimo's cheek, exposing the mouthwatering tangerine and vanilla like scent from his Sky Guardian, probably coming from his cologne.

With the tight warm coming from his face and his erratic breathing was showered down to the tired brunette's cheek, neck and ear, Takeshi then said,

"It feels good, Tsuna?" asked the raven haired guardian playfully, with a slight impish intention on his voice tone.

Then, before Tsuna was even able to confirm it, Yamamoto then continued,

"It does, right?" purred the Rain Guardian with a deeply aroused voice tone, dead right on the brunette's ear.

Hearing such voice tone, of course, it sent a huge amount of electrical impulse to the weary Decimo. Takeshi then leaned forward to the flushed-red earlobe near his face, and decided to give a small but pleasuring nibble on the lobe. He moved his tongue in appreciative way and gritted out the earlobe with his teeth, gently placing a small and appreciative bite on the swollen lobe as it sent unimaginable shockwave that caught his boss off guard.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi?" exhaled Tsuna, followed by a fast breathless gasp, due to sudden sensation coming to his earlobe.

Uh-oh, what's going on here? Bad thoughts, Takeshi!

Of course, Tsuna knew what's going on. He didn't even need to confirm it. He knew that his lover was all aroused, probably Takeshi's already leaking so hard down there. It's the reason why Yamamoto came to his office at this late night! He knew that the Rain Guardian couldn't sleep because he's as horny as fuck! That's why, Takeshi came to Tsuna's office to relieve his pent-up frustration!

Tsuna then replied,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi... You're... hard...?" not sure whether it was a question or a statement.

Feeling kinkier seeing that his lover finally acknowledged about his raging hard-on, Takeshi then smirked knowingly, imagining the great pleasure that he could get after this. He gently licked his own lips, then he said,

"I am hard as fuck, Tsuna. You don't know how much I want to just pin you to the desk and pound my cock straightly to your greedy hole..." purred the aroused Takeshi to his lover, his eyes were glazed with lust and his voice was purred in the most seductive way possible, which made Tsuna to shivered in trembling anticipation.

Noticing that his lover was whimpering with his dirty talk, Yamamoto then decided to continue,

"Hmmm... You like that, Tsuna? I know you do. When it's done, I'll put a butt plug in you, so you are still wet and loose. Then, I'll fuck you with only my semen for lubrication. How'd you like that?" seduced the raven haired guardian to the mushy brunette. This time, it was rewarded by a single, almost breathless gasp from his lover.

"Unghhh... Takeshi..." moaned the brunette muffled after hearing such smexy things from his lover.

The dirty thoughts just kept reeling and dancing crazily in his mind, as it pushed him to indescribable pleasure. The brunette really couldn't fight the images that Yamamoto sent him with the dirty talk. It was both pretty much hot images but also pretty wrong, which would also double the sinful ecstasy. Tsuna even mentally shivered when he anticipated how much pleasure that he would feel.

Feeling like he'd finally gained control, Yamamoto then continued again,

"I'll even let you choose where I'll spurt off my come. You want it on your face, mouth, chest or ass. You name it. Though, I think you'll like it better when I come inside of your hot mouth, letting it dripping to the side of your chin, huh?"

Of course, it made Tsuna to whimper lustfully when he unintentionally imagined what his lover had just said to him. This time, surely Tsuna was aroused as much as Takeshi was! The Vongola Decimo then replied,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi... not now... I have to finish the papers or Reborn will try to kill me." begged the brunette to his lover. He leaned his body forward to the desk, giving a slight distance from his lover, then he delved around his works yet again.

It's not that he didn't want to do it with Takeshi. God, he'd definitely choose that rather than doing these stupid papers! But, he knew that the outcome would be fatal if he just ignored the papers. After all, who knew what would Reborn do to him? Other than that, Tsuna knew that he also had a responsibility as the Vongola Decimo. That's why, he decided to focus his mind to his works instead of thinking the dirty images that his lover had just provided to him.

But then, Takeshi just wouldn't give up easily! He's horny as fuck and he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer! If Tsuna didn't want to do it with him now, then he would only need to seduce the brunette till he gave in to the sensation.

And, it was all so sudden.

Yamamoto was now kneeling softly in front of him, under the Decimo and in between his slender legs, with his body leaning forward a little to his lover, while Tsuna was sitting in his chair, slightly leaning back because he was startled to see Takeshi was kneeling under him in between his legs like that.

Oh no, this couldn't be good. Judging from the position, it really seemed Takeshi was going to pleasure Tsuna even more than before!

The Rain Guardian was then putting both of his hands gently on top of Tsuna's inner thighs, gently nudging it with his soft hands, giving electrical pleasure to his lover. And, to add even more suspense on this new position, Takeshi was also leaning his head forward closely to Tsuna's bulging crotch, of which it was like that because of the dirty talk that Takeshi previously gave to him.

The raven haired guardian looked seductively to his dumbfounded lover, with his sharp amber colored eyes pierced deeply to the startled chestnut-colored eyes, not even for a moment leaving their eye contacts. Then, Takeshi decided to commence his plan.

Slowly, seductively and surely, Yamamoto leaned his head forward and gave a small chaste kiss on Tsuna's bulging crotch which was then rewarded by a lusty, throaty, sudden moan from his lover. Rewarded by such moan just by a simple act like that, Takeshi smirking evilly about it. Then, he said,

"You like it, Tsuna? We'll see how long you'll be able to hold it." said the aroused swordsman with a sultry voice tone, almost melting Tsuna's face easily. After he snickered for a while, Takeshi decided to continue his plan.

He slowly moved his fingers to appreciatively caress the huge bulge on Tsuna's crotch, giving a circular touch right on the tenting crotch, sending unimaginable pleasure to the Vongola Decimo, slithering down on his spine and right to his mushy brain, which was again rewarded by a throaty, needy moan from his lover.

Feeling aroused by such action, Tsuna then replied,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi... P-p-please... L-l-let me finish my work first..." pleaded the brunette to his lover.

Even though he's trying to finish his work, Tsuna couldn't hide how aroused he was by his lover's action. His face was all completely written in total pleasure. Not only that, he was panting and heavily breathing, only from that slight touch on his tenting crotch, with his eyelids slightly opened, a little bit tears of pleasure was flowing down his eyes, his lips were all so wet and swollen and his mouth was opened, giving a perfect saliva trail down his chin.

And such face, was so divinely erotic for Yamamoto.

The swordsman then continued,

"Sure. I'll let you do your work. Let's see how long you're going to hold it back, Tsuna." said Yamamoto to his lover.

Determined to make his lover to completely surrender to the sensation, Takeshi then moved his fingers to grip on Tsuna's zipper. But, he didn't zip it down, instead he was leaning his head forward to give a small bite on the zipper, gripping it tightly in between his teeth. While his sharp hazel eyes were practically drilling on the Decimo's face, not even a moment he left his eyes from his lover's brown eyes.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi, I-I-I r-r-really need to work on this." explained the brunette to the Rain Guardian.

The Vongola Decimo then decided to focus on his work, barely ignoring what his lover was doing to his cock. He secretly shivered when he imagined that Yamamoto would give him a playful blowjob to his hardened cock. It really made his mind blurry that he was having difficulty to focus on his work.

Then, Takeshi moved his hands and placed it gently on the hem of his lover's pants, unbuttoning it with a swift move, exposing the white-colored boxer that Tsuna was wearing. After that, Yamamoto gritted his teeth tightly and moved his head lower to unzip the Decimo's pants and slide it down a little, exposing the huge raging erection under the patchy-like wet boxer.

"S-s-stop... Ta-Ta-Takeshi... not now..." whimpered the brunette to his lover, still trying to focus on his papers, although it was such an epic failure.

Looking that his lover was whimpering like that, Yamamoto snickered evilly to his boss. He didn't even bother to reply, let alone obey, Tsuna's plea! He was still continuing his work on teasing Tsuna's crotch!

After that, Takeshi decided to grip on the hem of Tsuna's boxer and slid it down a little, leaving his lover's huge erection off from its confinement. The feeling when Tsuna felt that his hardened cock was touching the cold air sensation around him really made him shivered to his spine a little.

Because of his growth spurt, Tsuna also developed some progression on his height. But, it's not only the thing that hit a growth spurt. His arousal reached a growth spurt too. Ten years later had passed, now his member was quite big and reached its full growth. The girth was definitely above average and the length of his arousal was also quite long, about nine inches long. Not only that, his hardened cock was also leaking glistening liquid from its slit, dripping down to his shaft.

Feeling playful, Yamamoto then planted a small kiss on Tsuna's rigid dick. This, of course, made the Vongola Decimo to gasp out loud in blissful pleasure.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi!"

Watching his lover moaned so sinfully in pleasure, the swordsman then decided to take it to the next level. He moved his hand to give a full grip on Tsuna's cock which was of course made the brunette to moan out loud, the moment his cock was encircled by Yamamoto's hot hand.

Then, Takeshi grabbed it a little bit, appreciatively feeling the huge arousal in front of him and pumped it up and down for just a little, making the Sky Guardian whimpered in total pleasure, then he looked at Tsuna, right on his brown eyes again and said,

"Yeah, moan for me, Tsuna." ordered Yamamoto firmly in the sweetest and most seductive way possible.

The moment when Takeshi put his hand onto the hardened flesh of his lover, the Vongola Decimo couldn't help but to feel the immense pleasure flowing inside of his blood veins and straight to his mushy brain.

Tsuna then pleaded,

"B-b-but Ta-Ta-Takeshi... The papers..."

Knowing that Tsuna was still firm on his determination, Yamamoto decided to take it to the next level.

"How about we do it like this..." said the Rain Guardian sultrily to the shocked brunette.

Suddenly in a quick movement, Tsuna could feel a slick heat was enveloping his erection tightly, as he noticed that Takeshi was now enveloping his erection tightly with his velvety mouth!

Greedily, Yamamoto then moved his head up and down a little, making a nice rhythm as his mouth was entangling the engorged cock tightly, giving a throaty blowjob to his lover.

"Aarrgh!" exclaimed Tsuna in total bliss, he then continued to shout, "Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Not that too!" as it then followed by a lusty moan of him.

Of course, the twin chocolatey eyes widened in shock when looked at the gorgeous and erotic sight in front of him. Takeshi was slowly and surely moving his mouth in a nice rhythm going down on Tsuna's raging arousal, sliding more and more of his lover's thick and fat cock into his greedy mouth.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Aaaahh!" moaned the Vongola Decimo in pleasure, every time Yamamoto engulfed his fully erect cock with his hot mouth.

And, it made the Sky Guardian to be very shocked, almost to the moment of speechless, when he found out that more and more of his cock was disappearing and supposedly entered into his lover's velvety mouth.

Every time the Rain Guardian was sliding down his mouth on Tsuna's throbbing cock, the tight heat that he felt from inside of Takeshi's mouth was just divine. And, it was rendering him stunned!

Suddenly, and really out of the blue, the phone on his desk was ringing intensely, surprising both of them altogether. Feeling startled by it, Tsuna then decided to pick the phone from the receiver. He moved his hand and grabbed the phone by the handle and put it on his ear, secretly wishing that Yamamoto wouldn't do anything kinky on him while he's on the phone.

Too bad that he didn't know. Yamamoto would so do more than that.

"H-h-hello?" asked Tsuna to the person who was calling him, with his mind was still bewildered from the throaty blowjob.

"Dame-Tsuna, you've finished the papers yet?" asked the very familiar voice over the phone.

The brunette then widened his eyes in surprise,

"Re-Re-Reborn! It's inhumane! I can't finish it if it's due tomorrow!" explained the Vongola Decimo to the skilled hitman.

But then, the Arcobaleno didn't really care about it. He then said it simply,

"Expect punishment if it's not finished yet." said the strict tutor with a monotone voice tone, even though it contained full threat.

"B-b-but Reboorn! I'm really tired of ─ aarrghhh!"

Oh no, oh very no, what was happening just now to Tsuna? Of course, it was all Yamamoto's fault.

Back then, Yamamoto held Tsuna's cock on its base, with his two hands, then he went and raised his head up, letting his whole mouth rubbing on the Decimo's shaft, until he reached at the head. After that, Takeshi went back to lower his mouth again slowly but surely, along the erection's shaft, letting it rubbed tightly with his oral cavity and made it wet with his saliva. Not only that, every time he reached at the head, Yamamoto gave a small but strong suck on the now-sensitized head, so that he could probably drink and savor all the pre-come that Tsuna's cock offered.

Leaning away from the phone, Tsuna then said to his lover, almost like a whisper,

"Ta-Takeshi! Not now! I'm on the phone!" explained the Decimo to his lover very low, almost soundlessly. But, it was only rewarded by a single impish smirk by his lover.

Feeling a little bit panicked of it, Tsuna then got back to his phone,

"H-h-hello?" Oh, how he really wished that Reborn didn't find out what he had been doing in the office, instead of doing papers.

But then, Reborn replied,

"Tripped on your feet again, Tsuna?" said the skilled hitman, followed by a simple chuckle from him.

Tsuna then agreed, sighing in relief when he knew that his tutor didn't notice it.

"Y-y-yeah..." he paused for a moment, adjusting his voice tone and fighting back all the urge to moan out loud, he then continued again,

"A-a-anyway... I can't promise to be able to finish it tomorrow." said the brunette to the skilled hitman over the phone.

Again, Reborn only chuckled out a little, then he said,

"You have to. You can ask Yamamoto to give you _a helping hand_ instead of _giving you a head._" said the Arcobaleno knowingly.

This was, of course, made Tsuna to gasp wide open.

"Re-Re-Reboorn! H-h-how did you know?!"

But then the line was cut off. It really seemed that the strict tutor actually knew what Tsuna had been doing. He even told the brunette to ask Yamamoto to help him instead of giving a blowjob. It was always scary and mysterious how the skilled hitman was able to know almost everything that Tsuna did. Heck, the clue was just a simple moan from the Decimo! How could he conclude that Takeshi was giving a head to his boss!

Groaned in exasperation of such event, Tsuna then said to his lover,

"You heard him. I have to finish this first, Takeshi."

But then, a simple evil-like smirk was plastering on the swordsman face. He looked at the whimpering brunette, still smirking so mischievously, then he said,

"Well, that just won't do, Tsuna." explained the Rain Guardian to his boss.

A little bit confused of what his lover had just said to him, Tsuna decided to say again,

"I know, Takeshi. I want it too. But these stupid papers just can't wait."

Again, Yamamoto was smirking out his impish grin. It was as so mysterious and scary but at the same time. It was so oppressive. He then stood up from his kneeling position and after he looked at his lover closely, he grabbed at Tsuna's shoulder rather tightly.

"I can't wait too. I don't like to be ignored, Tsuna." explained the Rain Guardian to his lover.

With a slight rise on his heart beat, Tsuna tried to look away from his demanding lover. It was somehow arousing for him, hearing that Yamamoto was kind of a little bit angry at him, like that.

"B-b-but, Ta-Ta-Takeshi! I have to finish the papers..." exclaimed the Sky Guardian to his lover, still trying to convince Takeshi to just wait for a moment.

But then, Yamamoto only replied,

"Tsuna, you just don't understand, huh? I clearly said it. I _don't like_ to be ignored. " he voiced it out with a little evil voice tone, then he continued, "You are going to _ride me_ _while_ you're doing the papers." ordered Yamamoto to his lover.

It was as if the position was reversed. Yamamoto just ordered Tsuna to ride him while the brunette doing the papers at the same time. Tsuna could feel like he was about to gap his mouth wide open, although he didn't. But, surely, he didn't know that Takeshi could be so demanding and ordering him like this. He knew something now.

Never ever ignore a horny Yamamoto Takeshi.

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note:

This story was inspired by my 8027 story 'Baseball or My Tsuna?' On that fic, I made Tsuna to be the horny uke. This time, I made Takeshi to be the horny seme.

**I was also inspired by my fan-friend KHFFMEE – 8027. We're like talking through PM's and the office smex scene suddenly came up. He's a great writer of fluffy 8027, by the way. So, go check his story! It's recommended! Let's just hope he'll write some lemon later because everyone just loves lemon! **

Sincerely,

8027forever


	2. Dominate The Rebelling Uke

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL 80 x TYL 27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**A Busy Night at Vongola Mansion ─ Chapter ****2**

'**Dominate The Rebelling Uke'**

Oh no.

Oh fricking no. Did Tsuna hear it correctly or was his mind playing some kind of cheap trick on him? Could it really be? Well, it could, after all. How could it not? It was pretty much reasonable why the ragingly horny Takeshi said something like that. After all, the Rain Guardian had been piling up his sexual frustration for about a hell of a week because he was away due to a mission that he previously had received.

Heck, even though he was just away for a week, but a week without his lover to relieve his pent-up frustration was almost like a century of living torture for him. It's not like he exaggerated it or what, it's just the way it was. Masturbation really sounded so dreadful when Takeshi had a cute, adorable, ravishable and completely _fuckable_ uke as his lover. That's why, due to a week of procrastinating his sexual needs, Yamamoto was so already on his limit which was why he ordered Tsuna to ride on his fat cock while the Decimo doing the papers.

Dumbfounded to the extreme, as much as he blushed heavily over his creamy cheeks, the Vongola Decimo then begged to his demanding lover,

"R-r-ride you? I c-c-can't... I won't be able to concentrate if I do ─ " not even be able to finish his sentence, Tsuna was then cut off by a sudden tight grasp on both of his shoulders.

And, there he could feel it! His Rain Guardian was actually pulling his body up abruptly from his chair!

With his strong and firm hands, Yamamoto demandingly gripped both of Tsuna's shoulders and suddenly pulled him off of his chair, making the Decimo to forcefully stand up from his chair, losing his balance almost noticeably. After that, he quickly pushed the surprised brunette to the office desk in front of him, which made a soft audible thump coming out from the desk.

After that, Takeshi moved closer toward Tsuna's body, with his sharp hazel eyes were glazed with pure lust and then he positioned himself right behind the startled Decimo while the young brunette was then being bent over to the desk in front of him, with his stomach was facing the wooden table in front of him in a rather flexed position.

Right now, Yamamoto was standing so dangerously close from behind Tsuna, with his firm chest was pressing tightly on the Decimo's back, while, at the same time, he's vigorously grinding his bulging crotch to Tsuna's tight bubble butt simultaneously in a perfect harmonious move.

This awkwardly dangerous position, which could give Takeshi so many perverted ideas to ravish Tsuna, made the young Vongola boss to be startled so much, almost at the point of jaw dropped. Tsuna then protested,

"Hieeee! Wh-wh-what are you doing, Ta-Ta-Takeshi?" he asked it with a quite panicked voice tone as he tilted his head to his back to look at his demanding lover.

He really didn't need to wonder that long though. After all, what the hell would Takeshi do to him with in such position other than fucking him dry until the Decimo couldn't even walk for a week? Well, if Tsuna still couldn't conclude of what Yamamoto would do to him after this, it would still be fine, since, the said Rain Guardian was more than obliged to show his intention.

"I have waited this for a week, Tsuna. I don't think I'd like to wait it even longer." he said it with a lot of obligatory tone about his whole week of sexual deprivation when he said it to his boss.

Then Tsuna could feel a sudden feeling coursing to his vein, sensitizing his already sensitized nerve bundle by the sudden sensation. Just when the brunette could feel the sudden enticement, he could feel a pleasuring electrical impulse coursing on his throbbing veins, making him shivered with so much pleasure thinkable to him which was then made the young Vongola boss to whimper out a breathless yet highly erotic gasp as though Takeshi had hit his spot.

"Aarrgh!" exclaimed Tsuna in total bliss, he then continued to shout, "Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Not right there!" as it then followed by a lusty moan of him.

Of course, the twin walnut eyes widened in shock when he felt such feeling! There he could feel it thoroughly. Takeshi was feeling up his ass with his bare hand! Tsuna could see that Yamamoto was moving his strong hand and placed it all five on top of his ass, then, the young swordsman decided to grasp it tightly with his calloused hand, using his firm and strong hand to grasp a handful grab of one of Tsuna's perky butt cheeks, completely feeling his bubble butt with a harsh grip, which was then rewarded by a sudden yelp and a pleasured moan from the brunette!

Feeling kinkier seeing his lover's response, Yamamoto decided to say,

"You like that, huh? You like it when I do that to your perky ass? You're so wanton, Tsuna." with his voice was so husky and demanding, Yamamoto continued using his dirty talk to make the Decimo's mind turned into a helpless goo.

But surely, Yamamoto wouldn't stop just right now, right? Looking at how his lover actually worked his body together to lessen their uncomfortable distance, the raven haired swordsman got encouraged even more. He went even braver and decided to go further than just that.

Unable to control his lustful desire anymore, Yamamoto moved his hand abruptly over Tsuna's waist to reach at the Decimo's belt in order to unbuckle the disrupting clothes in front of him.

After all, a little less clothes was always better than more.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi... W-w-wait a minute..." said the young Decimo to his lover, still unsure of what he should do when his lover was getting his clothes undone.

Unfortunately, the raven haired guardian just decided to ignore him.

With an evil smile pestering his face, the Rain Guardian unfastened the black leather belt that was wrapping on Tsuna's slender hips tightly, struggling a little bit at the process since it was rather hard to unbuckle the belt from behind. And, after he was able to unlock the belt, he quickly tugged it off from Tsuna's pants and threw it to the farthest place of the Decimo's voice as fast as possible.

After Takeshi unbuttoned the pants, he quickly slid it down, enough to expose the Decimo's smooth and slender hips and the plain black colored boxer that the helpless Vongola Boss was wearing. As for Tsuna? He couldn't process any of it anymore. He was just submissively accepting it because he really couldn't think of a single fuck.

Just when Yamamoto finished unbuttoning Tsuna's pants, he could feel how the Decimo was already hard as fuck. This made him to snicker evilly a little and say,

"What? You are already this hard? Were you secretly jacking off in your office instead of doing your papers, Decimo?"

Such statement made Tsuna to be blushed and embarrassed in so many levels. Truth be told, he wasn't jacking off on his office when Yamamoto came in. But, actually, he once did jerking his cock off on his office while imagining a certain Rain Guardian.

Yet, Tsuna couldn't reply anything of what Yamamoto had just said to him. His thoughts were all derailed and crashed as he felt the hand was slipping under the hem of his pants and tugging it down along with his black colored boxer!.

"Aaaah! Ta-Ta-Takeshi!" moaned Tsuna out loud, as he could feel a momentary and sudden touch on his fully erect cock.

The moment Yamamoto touched Tsuna's hardened cock, the Decimo could feel intense electric waves were coursing in his now sensitized body. The momentary touch made Tsuna's cock twitched spontaneously and dripping even more glistening liquid down to his shaft, making Takeshi's hand wet by the precome. Not only that, he could also feel the engorged veins started to throb rather painfully and beg for more touching to his wanton cock.

Of course, Yamamoto was more obliged to give more to Tsuna. He decided to give a soft but firm squeeze on the hardened cock gently with his hand and it made the young Decimo to groan uncontrollably, with devouring lust.

Looking how wantonly needy his lover could be, Takeshi decided to say again,

"Look, you're leaking so much, Tsuna. Can you still say that you don't want it?" asked the swordsman, as he played his hand with the glistening liquid coming from the slit of the Decimo's erection.

But the brunette couldn't reply a single thing to his lover, he could only moan out loud as his cock was being teased severely by the lustful Rain Guardian.

He then moved his free hand to tease on Tsuna's exposed butt while his occupied hand was playing in the brunette's rigid cock, giving a playful squeeze to the wanton Decimo.

Just like before, Takeshi decided to feel Tsuna's ass up. He moved his firm hand and placed it spread rightly all five on top of the exposed creamy butt cheek, then, he contracted all his hand's muscle to grasp the ass cheek tightly with his calloused hand, using his firm and strong hand to grasp a handful grab of one of Tsuna's perky butt cheeks, completely feeling the perkiness feeling of the Decimo's bubble butt with a harsh grip.

But, Takeshi just wouldn't stop on that.

Feeling even kinkier from the harsh grip, Yamamoto lifted his hand, spreading it wide open, pulling his hand away from the butt cheek. Then, with a quick move, he abruptly moved his hand back to give a playful smack on the smexy looking ass in front of him, giving a small spanking on the Decimo's butt, which made Tsuna to shudder in slight pain but with a total pleasure.

This action made Tsuna to groan in total blissful pleasure by the sudden feeling of slight discomfort was coursing on his ass.

"Ahhh! Ta-Ta-Takeshi, s-s-stop teasing like that!" pleaded Tsuna desperately to his lover, which again was fully ignored by his lover.

On the contrary of Tsuna's begging, the raven haired swordsman decided to continue his action. He raised his hand a little bit higher, then, he landed it explosively on top of Tsuna's bare bottom, earning a quite audible smacking sound and a desperate needy whimper from his Decimo.

The swordsman was actually completely enjoying such action. He liked it how he could see how Tsuna's creamy ass cheek slightly reddened from the loud smack that he planted, how the Decimo gave out a pleasured groan from the bottom of his lung, mixed from both pain and pleasure. Somehow, it made Takeshi to feel like the smexy looking ass in front of him was totally his and such possessiveness just turned him on even more.

"Your ass is so hot, Tsuna. I just can't handle it anymore. To think that such sexy-looking ass is all _mine_ to have. Damn, I'm such a lucky guy!" he smirked mischievously to such possessive thought as he kept groping the slightly reddened ass in front of him, which made Tsuna to whimper out a throaty moan.

Knowing that he couldn't hold it anymore, Yamamoto decided to commence his plan. He moved both of his hands and placed it gently onto Tsuna's bottom, one for each cheek. Then, he cupped it up with his firm hands before he spread the perky bare ass in front of him, effectively exposing Tsuna's pink pucker for him to behold.

Because of his lust after seeing such view, Takeshi positioned his index finger right in front of the hungry hole and slightly probed it in front of it, giving a small push to the wanton hole. The moment when Tsuna could feel a finger was gently pushing his anal muscle, he moaned out throatily as the pleasuring shiver went up to his spine.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi!" he whimpered his lover's name as the pleasuring feeling just kept doubling up.

Hearing such moan, the Rain Guardian couldn't hold it anymore. He really wanted to fuck his lover senselessly, making Tsuna's ass to be so utterly sore that the brunette couldn't even walk for days, ripping him to two with his fat cock and on top of it, he needed that soon. Like really soon. Heck, he even wondered whether he should prepare Tsuna first or not. But still, since he didn't want to hurt Tsuna, he decided to prepare him first.

He grabbed the bottle of oil-based lubricant that he brought on his pocket. Then, he applied some amount of lubricating liquid to his hand, enough to make his fingers slippery and slick with the lube, lowering the friction that he would make when he entered the Decimo's ass

Then, with his index finger, the same finger that he used to probe in front of the Decimo's pucker, he applied some amount of lubricant, the same that he used to his fingers, to the brunette's pucker hole.

Gently, Yamamoto spread the lubricant at the outer rim of Tsuna's entrance, making it slippery and greasy from the lubricating liquid. After that, he circularly moved his index finger to thoroughly apply the lubricant evenly on Tsuna's greedy hole, completely covering the surface with the slick liquid. As for Tsuna? He waited impatiently in anticipation.

After a moment of lubricating the outer entrance of Tsuna's bottom, Yamamoto decided to continue his preparation. A weird feeling was enveloping the brunette when the Rain Guardian slowly slid in his index finger, giving a warm sensation to the surface of his skin's finger when he entered the Decimo's ass. Now, Yamamoto was finally putting his index finger inside of the tight pucker hole.

The moment when the young swordsman put his finger, it was replied by the clenching of Tsuna's anal muscle. It was rather tight but at the same time it was quite loose too. Still trying to spread the lube, Yamamoto moved his finger and spun it around the orifice, making it bigger and looser with his finger, letting Tsuna to adapt the whole weird sensation inside of him.

On the contrary, Yamamoto could easily enter his finger into Tsuna's hole.

"Ahh? Your hole is so greedy, Tsuna. See? My finger is entering you more and more." stated Yamamoto playfully to the brunette, which was only replied by a huge blush by the Decimo.

Hmm, wonder why Takeshi could easily enter his finger like that?

Continuing his action, the Rain Guardian then put another finger inside of the loosened hole, then with the fingers, he spread the tight hole from the inside, still applying it with lube. Yamamoto was spreading the Decimo's pucker hole even more, scissoring it to be more open and loose. He also let the muscle of Tsuna's entrance to adapt with the strange object inside of him.

"Not only that, it already got so wet from the liquid. Can you believe how much you're leaking down here?" continued the Rain Guardian to his lover, again replied by a huge scarlet blush on Tsuna's cheeks.

Still, it made him slightly wondered why he could prepare Tsuna this easily. Usually, it took quite some time to let the muscle to adapt.

"I wonder why it gets loosened so easily though." he whispered it as if he was thinking out loud.

After that, Yamamoto decided to add in the third finger inside of the hole, which was then replied by a wanton moan from the Decimo. Then, he gently moved his fingers back and forward, with a rather rhythmic way, giving a gentle finger-fucking to the Sky Guardian's entrance and letting him to adapt with the movement. It was such a wonder how Yamamoto could enter him so easily like this. Could Tsuna's hole really that greedy? Heck, Takeshi was already putting third fingers inside of the hole to loosen it but it didn't seem like he needed to struggle a lot!

That's when he noticed the reason behind of it!

"Ahh," he exclaimed a little in understanding manner, as though he just received an enlightenment, then he continued,

"Someone's been naughty." stated Yamamoto to his lover playfully.

This made Tsuna to have a darkened blush dusted on his creamy cheeks. Feeling as if he was caught doing something so terribly bad, the Decimo then replied,

"W-w-what are you talking about? I'd n-n-never ch-ch-cheat on you, Ta-Ta-Takeshi..." he stuttered it miserably to his lover as his cheeks got even darker from the huge blush.

Hmm? If he didn't cheat on him, then why his hole got loosened so easily? And, what's with the stuttering or the huge blush? It was as if he was hiding something that he really wished Yamamoto wouldn't find out!

Hearing such reaction from his lover, Yamamoto laughed a quite an evil laugh to his lover's antics. His face was also plastering with a huge evil-like rape face. He then replied again,

"Hahaha. I didn't say anything about cheating, Tsuna. I believe in you. So, don't worry about that." he soothed his lover again, before he continued,

"You're quite a wanton one, Tsuna. You too couldn't wait it when I was away for a week, huh?" asked the Rain Guardian to the blushing lover.

Oh no, what the hell did Yamamoto mean by that? Why did he somehow bring such conversation right now? But, this made Tsuna to heavily blush even more and say,

"I-I-I d-d-don't know what you are referring to, Ta-Ta-Takeshi..." stuttered the young brunette nervously, secretly crossing his fingers to wish that Yamamoto didn't notice of what he had just done.

But surely, Yamamoto wouldn't give up just now. He then replied,

" So, how big is the dildo that you previously used to masturbate when I was gone?" he asked with a playful smirk pestering on his face, which was then made Tsuna's face all red from the blush.

Busted.

Tsuna was so busted. That's why he's so embarrassed as fuck. He didn't know that Takeshi would guess it rightly just from such hints! How could he not be embarrassed? His lover just found out that he liked to masturbate while shoving down a huge dildo in his ass, probably fantasizing and wishing that it was Takeshi's fat cock rather than a sex toy.

Seeing that Tsuna was speechless as fuck, Yamamoto then decided to continue teasing his lover again,

"Did the dildo do you any good? Or mine was still better?"

It made the Decimo to shiver up all of his body hearing such statement from his lover. Surely, he knew that Yamamoto's cock was so much better than a plain dildo. Heck, it didn't even give him half the pleasure when Takeshi was entering his hole and abused his aroused prostate!

Tsuna then replied,

"O-o-of course... Y-y-yours are better..." admitted Tsuna to the smirking up swordsman. Although it made a huge blush dusting on his cheeks, Tsuna couldn't help but to admit that to his lover. After all, he really liked it when Yamamoto was shoving it all up on his ass.

Slightly smirking his rape face, Yamamoto then replied,

"Good answer. I think I should make you know that I'm the only one that should ever be inside you, you got that?"

Such possessiveness made Tsuna to shiver his body all up again, he then replied,

"Y-y-yes... Ya-Ya-Yamamoto-sama..." he called Yamamoto like that to add the sense of being submissive and a total domination by his lover.

Of course, hearing such word from his lover, made Yamamoto to get encouraged even more. Before he let his carnal desire took him up, the Rain Guardian replied,

"Ohh? Kinky. I like that. I'm glad you do know that you are _mine and only mine_, Tsuna."

He smirked his seducing rape face again, then he continued,

"Maybe this can make you understand it more..."

Suddenly, really out of the blue, Yamamoto inserted his fat cock to Tsuna's tight hole in one go. He shoved it with a slight quick pace, making the Decimo to breathlessly gasp when he felt a sudden full sensation inside of his bottom. It might seem to be rather hurt when Takeshi shoved his cock in one shot but since Tsuna had had enough preparation already, it wasn't really that bad. In fact, the sudden feeling that was ripping him in two, just turned him on even more. He probably already forgot about his papers.

"F-fuck... Tsuna... So tight..." screamed Yamamoto in total pleasure when he could feel the intense heat that was enveloping his tip of arousal.

Hearing that Takeshi was screaming in pleasure like that, Tsuna definitely grew even more eager about it. Then, while the Decimo reciprocally bucked his hips in a submissive manner, Yamamoto positioned his cock rightly to the upside of Tsuna's hole. With a single thrust, he slowly moved his hips backward to pull out his erection halfway and then he rammed it back roughly to the inside of Tsuna. But this time, it was rewarded by something else from the Decimo.

Because, as of right now, Tsuna could suddenly feel something that was incredibly sensational. The moment when Yamamoto positioned his cock a little, it rubbed with his bundle nerves, and it really made him moan so throatily,

"Aaaahh!" moaned Tsuna out loud so eagerly when his prostate was rammed by Yamamoto's engorged arousal.

Looking at how pleasured his Decimo was, the Rain Guardian was so energized. After seeing that Tsuna really enjoyed of what he had just done, Yamamoto decided to do it. He slowly moved his hips backward to pull out his erection halfway and then he rammed it back roughly into Tsuna's prostate. The moment when he rubbed the Decimo's prostate, with every thrusting that he did, made the brunette to mumble incoherently in pleasure.

With their body moving together in a harmonious pace, Yamamoto kept pounding at the same spot over and over again, sending indescribable pleasure to both of their respective minds.

Every time Yamamoto bucked his hip backward and pulled out his erection a little, it was then followed by a loud whimper from Tsuna, as he could feel like he was so empty when his lover didn't fuck him like he had wanted too. But then, the empty feeling that the Vongola Decimo felt was suddenly disappeared as Yamamoto pushed back his throbbing arousal to his hungry hole, intentionally rubbing the sensitive bundle nerves. The friction that was coming from each thrust was, of course, divinely pleasurable for both of them. And, it always made Tsuna to moan wantonly every time his prostate was being sensitized!

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi! M-m-more!" moaned Tsuna in total pleasure as his breathing went quite erratic due to the burning sensation that he felt on all over his body.

Tsuna felt like he was so sensitized! With his skin was flushing red, the heat in between them, the scent of sex and sweat in between them, Tsuna couldn't help but to want it all more and more! But of course, the skilled swordsman would gladly do that for his Decimo. Every time he shoved in his manhood inside of Tsuna's tight hole, it always never failed to give him intense sensation, as his cock was rubbing against the wall of the Decimo's entrance!

"F-f-fuck... Tsuna... Fuck it..." moaned Yamamoto lustfully to his lover.

It seemed that they needed more and more than just this!

As Yamamoto kept doing the fuck rhythmically, with every pulled out and thrust in that he did in a rather rough fashion, Tsuna was also bucking his hips and adjusting it correctly, so that he could anticipate more and more of his lover's big and fat cock.

With every thrust that Takeshi made into the brunette's hole, the friction that he received whenever the Sky Guardian's tight pucker hole swallowing his arousal greedily was indescribably divine. He couldn't want anything but to fuck Tsuna so much until he came inside of him! It really made him mumbled incoherently and let out animalistic growls as he pounded Tsuna's ass more and more.

Takeshi then said, in between his fucking,

"Mine! Mine! Mine! You are mine, Tsuna! Say that you're mine!" demanded the Rain Guardian to his lover.

Hearing that his lover went a little bit possessive, it really aroused him so much and it made him really craved for more and more. Tsuna couldn't even think anything but he decided to just reciprocally agree to Yamamoto's order.

"Yours! I'm totally yours! Takeshi's!" replied Tsuna in between his moaning.

Feeling enticed hearing such statement from his lover, Yamamoto moved his body forward and backward to plunge his erection even harder, and if possible, even deeper to Tsuna's orifice. He also put both of his hands on the each side of Tsuna's hips to maintain the Decimo's balance as he kept pushing him to the office desk. As for the brunette, he reciprocally bucked his hips and bent over to the desk even more.

As they kept doing the same rhythm, which was Yamamoto giving the thrust and Tsuna bucking his hips to receive, they would all soon reach their climax. As the heat was kept multiplying and the friction was sending him slithering pleasure, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel like he's about to come.

"Takeshi... I'm close... I'm so close..." moaned the Vongola Decimo when he felt his orgasm feelings would soon arrive, in moments.

It was also the same for Yamamoto. Having to hear Tsuna's moaning for his name, and watching how pleasurable Tsuna's expression was, he knew that he was also in the edge of his orgasm. Just a few more thrust and Yamamoto would definitely reach his blissful orgasm!

"Me too... Tsuna... I'm going to come..." said Yamamoto as he then could feel the frantic throbbing of his erection from the inside of Tsuna's tight hole.

After a moment of fucking, he then continued again,

"Aaaaaahh! Ts-Ts-Tsunaaaaa!" moaned Yamamoto out loud as he could feel his reaching orgasm was coming.

The same was happening for Tsuna! He could feel the twitching sensation of his hardened erection and it marked that he was about to reach his climax!

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi! I'm coming!"

After a few thrust that Yamamoto gave and Tsuna received, they both came together in almost the same time. Tsuna then spurted out all of his hot, thick, and white seed on top of his desk, thankfully he didn't mess his papers.

As for Yamamoto, he came in the inside of his lover's hole, letting the hot, freshly-made cum dripping slowly from the inside of the hole down to Tsuna's thigh, completely marking Tsuna as _his_.

After their fleeting orgasm, Yamamoto leaned forward to the Decimo's body, pulling him for a hug and Tsuna leaned his back to meet at Yamamoto's warm body.

Suddenly, really out of the blue...

"Decimo, public display of affection is prohibited. That's including of what you've just done or will be doing afterwards."

A cold and nonchalant voice was chirming from the _phone ringer_. It was then followed by another voice,

"Kufufufu~ since when the Vongola Headquarters turned into a porn-house?"

And another,

"Yare, yare, I'm trying to sleep here. Could you two love birds just keep it down a little? At the very least, turn off the _conference call_."

Again, another voice came out, which made Tsuna to be flabbergasted to the extreme.

"T-T-Tenth, I-I-I didn't hear anything... I... Umm... I... I'll make sure to have your office sound-proofed..."

Think it's finished just now? No, it didn't. Another voice came out again, followed by a quite a shout,

"Wogh! As expected from our boss! Having sex while turning the intercom on! This is so extreme!"

Turning the intercom on? Conference call? Now, wait a minute... He didn't really touch his phone, did he?

Oh no, he actually did. Just when he put his phone back to the receiver, he did close it rightly. But, because Yamamoto was seducing him when he's on the phone with Reborn, Tsuna didn't realize that he mistakenly pushed the _conference call_ button which made a group call to all of his guardians! Busted. He was just so busted by _all of his guardians_.

And, Tsuna's only reply was...

"Hieeee! This is all your fault, Takeshi! Reborn is so going to kill me after this!"

Smiling so happily, Yamamoto then replied,

"Maa~ maa~, relax Tsuna! It's just the guardians, no big deal, right?"

It was just so Yamamoto like, smiling at almost every trouble that he faced. But, he seemed to be right though. Tsuna really shouldn't be ashamed because of that. Besides, it's not like Reborn knew what he just did, right?

Wrong.

Another voice came out from the intercom, one that Tsuna wished that he didn't hear,

"I never thought you have some guts to do so, Dame-Tsuna. If you can do it that rough with Yamamoto, I'm sure you will survive it when I _punish_ you tomorrow if the papers aren't finished yet."

Oh yeah, since there's no way in hell Tsuna would finish those inhuman stacks of papers, Reborn would so going to punish him. Think it couldn't get any worse than that? If it's concerning the sadistic skilled hitman, it _could_.

* * *

―**The End―**

Author's Note:

Thank you for supporting this story. The reason why I wrote this story because I think TYL! Yamamoto is so hot and he's such a very dominating seme. I like both version of Yamamoto though. I just think that TYL! Yamamoto definitely has more guts to dominate Tsuna and rendering him into a mushy gel of uke or maybe to hang him up on the walls with chains and leather straps... put a ball gag on his mouth and a collar on his neck... yummy...

I'm happy to contribute it to the 8027 fandom. Maybe you can try to write a story for 8027 too?

Sincerely,

8027forever


End file.
